Sin poder hablar
by Joie Carlton
Summary: One-Shot.Mi primer fic de crepusculo. Bella aprendió que hay que tener cuidado con lo que uno toma, pero Edward le enseña el lado positivo.


**Aclaración:** Los maravillosos personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la talentosa Stephenie Meyer, sin embargo la trama de la historia es creada por mi loca cabeza jejejje.

**Sin poder hablar**

**By:** Joie Carlton

Estaba sola en casa, un domingo al mediodía completamente sola, Charlie estaba de turno trabajando, Alice se había ido con Jasper por una semana a París a la semana de la moda, ella había insistido en que yo fuera, pero me negué rotundamente, y Edward estaba de caza desde la mañana con Esme y Carlisle, podría asegurar que volverían para el anochecer aproximadamente.

Como no sabia que hacer, decidí tomar un baño para relajar mis músculos, fui en busca de de mi toalla y mi ropa, unos pantalones holgados y una camiseta de algodón que me quedaba un poco grande, totalmente cómodo. Entré al baño e hice andar el agua caliente, hasta llenar la bañera, luego de un momento me metí y me relajé, borré todos los pensamientos y preocupaciones de mi cabeza, tenía la mente completamente en blanco, me reí entre dientes, si Edward pudiera leerme la mente en este momento, estaría completamente frustrado de no encontrar nada de nada.

Me di cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo en el baño, ya que el agua estaba tornándose mas fría, así que salí rápidamente para no enfriarme, me vestí y tome mi pelo en una coleta pues estaba muy húmedo, ya me lo secaría mas tarde, me dije mentalmente.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación miré el reloj que marcaba las dos con treinta y dos minutos y tomé mi ejemplar de "Orgullo y Prejuicio". Comencé a leer, introduciéndome por completo en la historia, pero al cabo de un momento, empecé a sentir que mis parpados pesaban más de lo normal y se iban cerrando inconscientemente, hasta que me rendí totalmente ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Me desperté sintiendo un dolor en la garganta y un poco de humedad…_genial_…no me había secado el pelo, y su resultado era este terrible ardor en la garganta, tenía suerte si no me enfermaba más adelante. Todavía un poco grogui y confusa, me levanté de la cama en dirección al baño, en seguida busque un medicamento para la garganta, encontrando unas gotas que me parecieron que eran para el dolor de garganta.

- Perfecto- murmure con la voz ronca, mientras abría el frasco. Creí que con unas cinco gotitas se calmaría mi dolor, pero como todavía estaba un poco dormida, me eché el doble a la boca…_Bueno, no creo que me hagan mal, incluso el dolor se ira mas rápido_…pensé mientras tragaba el liquido que había ingerido.

De vuelta en mi habitación, ordene la cama que se encontraba deshecha y recogí el libro que estaba en el suelo. Cuando terminé, observe el reloj y me sorprendí, eran las tres de la tarde, no había dormido tanto como yo creía.

Repentinamente sentí que mi boca me pesaba un poco, y me costaba un poco…que digo…me costaba bastante moverla, rápidamente fui al baño para ver los efectos colaterales que tenia el medicamento, pero cuando lo encontré me lleve una gran sorpresa.

No eran gotas para calmar el dolor de garganta…¡¡Sino que eran de esas gotas que le "anestesiaban" la boca y encías a los bebes cuando les empezaban a salir los primeros dientes!!...Para mi desgracia, al ver la fecha de vencimiento decía:

FECHA DE VENCIMIENTO: 20 / DICIEMBRE / 1987

¡No puede ser! ¡Charlie guardaba estas gotas desde que yo nací!, y como si ya no tuviera la peor suerte del mundo, un poco más abajo de la fecha de vencimiento venia una pequeña frase que me dejo congelada:

NO SUMINISTRAR MAS DE DOS GOTAS

¡Oh Dios! Esto no podía estar pasándome, la desesperación me estaba consumiendo…_calma Bella, calma_…me decía mi subconsciente, ¡Como quieres que me calme si me tome una sobredosis caducada de anestésico que no me deja hablar!..._tranquila, solo tienes que pensar en llamar a alguien para que te ayude_… ¡eso es!, llamar a alguien…pero... ¿a quien?...Charlie estaba trabajando, no lo iba a interrumpir y además no entendería nada de lo que le diga, Alice estaba de viaje, a Emmett no lo llamaría aunque se estuviera incendiando mi casa, además en este momento lo mas probable es que estuviera haciendo…cosas…con Rosalie. Por otra parte estaba Edward… ¡Claro, como se me ocurrió antes!...al mismo tiempo él estaba con Carlisle, y así podrían ayudarme juntos. Sin embargo ya deberían estar en el límite con Canadá y no quería interrumpir su caza… ¡Al diablo la Bella compasiva!

En seguida tomé el teléfono y marque el numero de Edward, que sabia de memoria, no alcanzo a llegar al segundo timbre cuando su aterciopelada voz llego a mis oídos.

- ¿Bella?- preguntó con un tono curioso y un poco alarmado a la vez, más que mal, nunca lo llamaba cuando estaba de caza a menos que fuera una emergencia…como en este caso.

- Ebua ebebipo abúa- dije en un intento de hablar, definitivamente esto era humillante y daba gracias a dios de que Edward no pudiera ver mis sonrojadas mejillas.

-… ¿Bella?, no te entiendo, ¿Qué dijiste?- me pregunto con una leve risita y a la vez preocupada.

Bufé exasperada, ¡Esto era imposible!, si seguía así no me entendería ni aunque pasara toda su eternidad adivinando. Pensé por un momento y llegue a la conclusión de que había solo una forma en la que él comprendería y estaría aquí inmediatamente…

- ¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! – grité desesperadamente, si Edward no me entendía con palabras, me entendería con gritos…y al parecer funciono…

- ¡BELLA! TRANQUILA, ESTARE AHÍ EN CINCO MINUTOS – definitivamente amaba a Edward Cullen

Mientras esperaba a Edward, me acorde de que cuando él llegara, yo no podría hablar, así que agarre una hoja de papel, un lápiz y le escribí una nota:

_Edward:_

_Tranquilo, no me pasa nada muy grave…supongo_

_Solo me tome por accidente un anestésico y no puedo hablar,_

_Creo que una buena idea seria hablar con Carlisle_

_Lamento haberte gritado por teléfono, pero no sabia que mas hacer_

_Solo te digo una cosa mas…_

_EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, si te llegas a burlar de mí, encontraras que un oso gris irritado no es nada comparado con mi ira…_

_Te ama, Bella._

¡Listo!, puse la nota a un lado del frasco de las gotas para que luego Edward lo analizara, y ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era sentarme a esperar.

_Tres minutos y veinticinco segundos después…_

Un Edward completamente agitado paso por la puerta de entrada de mi casa y se paro en seco, mirando para todas partes alarmado.

- ¿Qué sucede Bella? ¿Alguien te ha hecho algo?...Porque si ese es el caso tu solo dime y yo…- su semblante pasó rápidamente de la preocupación a la rabia.

Yo solo me limite a señalar con el dedo la mesita en la que se encontraba la nota con el maldito medicamento que me dejo en este vergonzoso estado.

Ágil y apresuradamente Edward ya se encontraba frente la mesa con el papel en sus manos, yo en cambio estaba completamente atenta a su semblante, que cambió desde la ansiedad al alivio y luego tuvo que apretar fuertemente sus labios para no dejar salir una carcajada. Este último gesto, hizo que mis cejas se fruncieran, al límite de estar tocándose entre ellas.

Ante mi mueca de disgusto, Edward caminó hacia mí y me dijo,

- No te preocupes- su voz aterciopelada sonaba maravillosamente tranquila- Carlisle te revisará para ver que podemos hacer

Yo abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero al recordar que no podía hablar la cerré e hice un mohín de disgusto…

_Malditas gotas, nunca mas tomaría un medicamento en mi vida_

- Aunque…- la voz de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos- quisiera hacer algo antes de llevarte con Carlisle- dijo acariciando mi mejilla con su fría mano, lo que me hizo estremecer. Se fue acercando cada vez más, y al mismo tiempo me deslumbraba con su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

En cuanto sus labios tocaron los míos, sentí algo que nunca había experimentado. Edward llevaba el ritmo del beso, ya que yo no los podía mover, pero eso no quito que no sintiera esa descarga eléctrica que me hacía estremecer. Mi Dios personal jugaba con mis labios y lengua, provocando en mí sensaciones que definitivamente quería que se volvieran a repetir…y en ese momento lo supe:

_Amaba las benditas gotas que Charlie había guardado, y no dudaría ni un solo momento en volverlas a tomar…_

**Fin?**

* * *

Hola!!, este es mi primer fic de Twilight, así que no sean malos conmigo si? xD jajajaj

Deje el final en interrogación, porque tal vez suba otro one-shot como la continuación de este, claro, si ustedes me lo piden por medio de los hermosos reviews…aunque no es definitivo, pero si ustedes quieren que haga la continuación, con mucho gusto haré el siguiente one-shot.

Si mi historia tiene alguna falta de ortografía o algún error, no duden en decirme, ya que en este momento no tengo mucho tiempo para poder revisar lo que escribí jejjejeje.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, por lo menos a yo me divertí mucho escribiéndola

Lo único que les pido es que dejen muchos, pero muchos reviews :D

Nos leemos pronto!!

**J.**


End file.
